


take a moment, breathe in, breathe out, everything's gonna be just fine

by jaeyoonijagi



Series: Emetophobic!Taeyong [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, MAJOR EMETOPHOBIA WARNING, and johnny is a sweetheart, but some words are mentioned a couple of times, no actual scenes or anything, taeyong is emetophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Mark has caught a stomach bug and that concept is more than Taeyong can handle.





	take a moment, breathe in, breathe out, everything's gonna be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ONCE AGAIN, A WARNING TO ALL EMETOPHOBES. There is no action. But the s*** word is mentioned quite a few times. 
> 
> This is purely fiction, and based on myself (except that I've got no Johnny), so it might not go hand in hand with your personal experience with the phobia. Thanks for understanding <3
> 
> Title is from Dead by April's Freeze Frame!

“Mark caught a stomach bug or something. Whatever it is, he won’t join you all for activities for the upcoming three days.”

Taeyong felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, all while his breath picked up its pace rapidly. He tried to swallow as his throat was closing up and couldn’t bring himself to answer the manager and hoped his short nod would be enough for the older male.

“I have to get ready.”, the NCT leader announced, choking on every syllable before disappearing from the crowded kitchen.

“Is he upset Mark can’t participate? He will be back in a few days!”, Donghyuck questioned.

“It’s nothing to worry about.”, Johnny said as he stood up, before informing the others. “I’ll check up on him.”

 

In the room, he found Taeyong roaming through cupboards and shelves, knocking things down and for once not caring about the mess. Every move was jerky, Johnny doubting the younger’s ability to keep a stable grip on any object at the moment.

“Honey?”

“C-can I help you?”

Johnny’s heart broke over the words leaving the smaller’s mouth, words sounding closed as if Taeyong was doing his all not to cry. He walked up closer to the other, who had stopped moving consciously, but body still shaking uncontrollably.

“Babe, come here.”

When Johnny grabbed the others hands, he knew he made a great mistake. Taeyong pulled his arms roughly, backing until he hit the wall behind him, head hitting the wall with a loud thud. Oh right.

Johnny pulled his sleeves to cover his hands and raised them for his younger boyfriend to see, before slowly moving his hands towards the other’s upper arms.

“It’s okay. No skin contact.”

When he finally managed to hold onto the others arms, Taeyong’s breath picked up from the contact, tears threatening to fall.

“No baby, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m not sick, neither are you.”

“I-I-no-I ca-can’t.”

Johnny hushed him.

“Just breathe, Taeyong. Breathe in with me. Breathe out. In. Out.”

When Johnny thought it was going well, tears began falling out of the troubled man’s eyes, choked sobs fighting their ways through shivering lips.

“Taeyongie, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.”

Johnny ran his covered hands up and down the lean, shivering arms.

“Mark is alright, he won’t be joining us until he’s better. No one else will be sick. Don’t worry.”, when Johnny got no response, he searched for the other’s eyes. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Taeyong responded by leaning forward, head hitting the taller’s chest. Johnny immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thinner frame.

“I’ve got you. It’s alright. You’re okay.”

There was a knock on the door, Johnny turning his head towards it enough to see Yoonoh poking his head.

“Manager aske- What’s wrong?”, he asked, about to enter the room. Johnny felt his boyfriend's grip around him getting rougher, so he ran his hands across the younger’s back, hushing softly.

“Can you tell manager not to send Taeyong on schedule today? Use whatever excuse you need, just...please make sure he doesn’t have schedule. Plus points if I can be excused as well.”

“...Only if I can get an explanation later?”

Johnny just rolled his eyes, realizing the door guy couldn’t see him and gave him an annoyed ‘we will see’.

As soon as the door closed, Johnny pulled back slowly from the other, to look him in the eyes.

“There’s something I need you to do for me, okay?”

The other exhaled shakingly, but nodded slowly after a few seconds. Johnny made sure his sleeves covered all of his hands before reaching up to cup the other’s face. It wasn’t effortless, when his hands were about to touch the sharp jaw, Taeyong flinched back. Johnny quickly apologized before moving slower.

“Is this okay?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No, baby, don’t apologize! I should’ve been more careful.”

He tried again to reach for the other, sleeves ghosting over the soft skin he currently couldn’t feel, because of the fabric. The younger put his smaller hands over Johnny’s bigger ones.

“Next time you feel this bad, promise me to tell me. Can you do that?”

The younger looked down, refusing eye contact.

“I...I can’t. I should be s-stronger because I’m supposed to be the le-leader.”

Instead of tilting the leader’s head up to force eye contact, Johnny leaned down, bending his knees until he was perfectly placed under the other’s gaze. He could see the small twitch at his boyfriend’s lips, probably from his weird antics.

“First thing first, when we’re in the dorms you’re no longer NCT’s Taeyong, you’re Lee Taeyong. Those two are very different. Second, I’m your boyfriend, Taeyong-ah. I want you to tell me so I can help you the best I can. So, can you please, please, please come to me when you feel this bad?”

The currently taller waited for a good minute before nodding. Johnny jumped to his feet again, startling the other.

“Sorry.”, he apologized.

Not wanting to freak Taeyong out even more than he had done this day, he pulled the hood of Taeyong’s hoodie over the freshly dyed hazelnut colored hair.

“W-what are you-”

Johnny pressed a kiss onto the hoodie, the way he would’ve done to Taeyong’s head if the younger wasn’t in a bad state of mind.

“Thank you.”

Before Johnny could respond, Taeyong threw himself onto the other, arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Johnny let his arms rest carefully around the other’s waist. He was about to let him go as Taeyong pulled back, but he waited until Taeyong removed his arms. It didn’t happen. Taeyong pulled back enough for Johnny to feel his breath on the side of his head and all of a sudden he felt a familiar pair of lips peck his cheek, before he was pulled close by the younger. Johnny was shocked, he couldn’t understand what just happened. When he recovered, half a minute later, he wrapped his arms around the other, embracing the smaller just as tight as he was being hugged himself. With a smile, he let himself be proud over how much the younger achieved during the short thirty minutes they had been in the room. Sure, it was hard to be with someone who’s emetophobic. But it was definitely worth fighting for.


End file.
